


Ardor

by Vixxey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cop!Naruto, Corruption, Derogatory Language, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, NaruSasu (Minor), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxey/pseuds/Vixxey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto (I'm not Sasuke), characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and I do not profit from this story.
> 
> Genre: Romance/Angst/Crime
> 
> Rating:Mature.  
> Story will contain violence, potty mouths, and graphic situations. If you would be interested in skipping those particular parts I will put up a warning when those scenes do arise.  
> First chapter contains minor violence.
> 
> Beta:None
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first SasuNaruSasu attempt, I really hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think? I'd really appreciate all the feedback, good or bad! Enjoy! :D

 

* * *

  
  


"So, Uchiha-sama, which one would you want to take home for tonight?"

Sasuke looked up at the bald man, jet black eyes swamped in pure annoyance. Sasuke wasn't in the jolliest of all moods, which was no surprise considering his normal approach, but Yukio's innocent -- albeit immoral -- question annoyed Sasuke more than it should have. The young Uchiha wasn't one to lack in the coitus department, in point of fact he had treated himself to his charms with one of his house maids that morning. Even so, that wasn't the particular reason behind the nausea and discomfort sitting in his stomach.

"Hn," Sasuke merely responded.

 

The music was obnoxiously loud with the heavy bass causing the ground to vibrate. Accompanying the commotion were the rowdy repugnant degenerates yelling in excitement. The walls were red and adding to the irritant setting the lights stung with vibrant pink. The smell was suffocating with smoke, sweat, and cheap perfume.

It was a usual setting Sasuke was sick and tired of.

The bald man hiding his eyes behind dark unnecessary shades stared down at Sasuke, expecting more of an answer than simply "hn."  
Was Sasuke still thinking about it? Had he refused, or better yet, was the man gay?

Deidara could feel the negative energy emitting from his boss. Normally Sasuke was inattentive when he was at strip clubs but even so, the aura around the man was dreading tonight. The blond stood from his seat behind Sasuke's and whispered something in Yukio's ear. After a few seconds of whispering, the older male rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You alright, Uchiha?" Deidara skeptically asked, taking the seat next to Sasuke's.

"Mm.." Sasuke hummed into his glass of liquor.

"Unsatisfied with the offer tonight, hn?"

Sasuke barely shook his head. He looked bored and unamused as the women swayed in front of him.

"I don't think it would be wise to agree" the raven finally exhaled. "I'm stepping out for a bit, the stench is revolting." Sasuke placed the glass hard on the table where the figures were dancing, fixed his black coat, and made his way to the back door.

"Don't get yourself in any trouble," Deidara called out but Sasuke was already out of sight.

* * *

The bald man's name was Yukio and he was just about to turn into the Uchiha's newest addition to their Iwagakure underground base. He had offered Sasuke a few factories, which started a few years ago producing a variety of experimental drugs and other sorts of income. When talking to the Uchiha about his offerings it had been like speaking to a brick wall, but overall Yukio was almost positive he would win Sasuke over, hence the women offering.

The Uchiha family owned a vast amount of popular companies in Konoha which covered up their underground business. The Uchihas were a very dark and powerful clan, leaders of a prodigious and covert syndicate, you would have to be ignorant and immensely naive to think you could oppose them. Without a second thought, you'd be stepped under their shoes and long forgotten before you gave your very last breath. Sasuke wasn't exposed to the extent of how cold blooded their lives could be and he had yet to understand why he was being excluded. Itachi had taken a life at age thirteen and now, it was as easy as swatting a fly for him. Sasuke's at age of twenty-five he was always being sent to do the pesky things. He had killed a man, however. Sasuke could still remember the fear and adrenaline he had felt when he pulled the trigger. He'd practiced with a gun before, but the moment he'd made eye contact with the petrified man beneath him, the weigh of the trigger fell heavily on his finger. He forced himself to keep his eyes steady on the opponent until life withdrew from his eyes. The shot was loud, it was fast, and before his mind could register, it had already pierced through the man's skull and stained his white shirt with the victim's fresh blood.  
The elder brother had worn an odd expression on his face when he'd heard of what Sasuke had done from Deidara.  
The next morning Itachi had a heart and kept the fact from their parents that Sasuke had nightmares all night. Sasuke argued long after that he was over it and that it wasn't necessary for him to be kept in the PG part of the business making --well, as PG as the black market can get.

In truth, Sasuke craved blood, the thirst for the power of holding a person's life in his hands burned his vision red at the very thought every time.

When Sasuke was ordered to negotiate with bald, greasy mob leaders he never gave much thought to what he was doing nor cared wether his decisions were good or bad. Nonetheless, there were nights where he was beyond sick of it all. He was tired of meeting up with perverted old men and sit there as they pulled off some cool exterior, yet still managed to kiss Sasuke's ass in the process only to negotiate business. Not simply that, but they always offered a woman, it was brainless and irritating. Sasuke always blew the enchanted leech off with a "you're not my type" and walk out. If he wanted a woman to screw, he'd go out and find her himself. This particular imbecile had rubbed Sasuke off the wrong way the minute he opened his mouth, not that the men he usually dealt with were angels but everything about this man was different. It was possible that Yukio was sent to be an informant from opposing clans to infiltrate their commerce in Iwagakure, it wouldn't be the first time after all. Yukio had the face of a betrayer and Sasuke wouldn't have it. He hated him the minute his eyes met the shady gray orbs as soon as Yukio removed his glasses.

* * *

"Damn.." Sasuke heard voices coming from the opposing side of the dumpsters.

"If this moody little bitch doesn't lighten up.. I just don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Hn.." Sasuke let out a loud mocking laugh, forcing both men to turn back to the appearing voice.

"I-…I wasn't talking about you," Yukio quickly tried explaining as the all too familiar duckbutt hair became visible in the shadows.

The Uchiha walked towards the men, hands in pockets, and a smug facade plastered on his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and the dark cold gaze locked on to Yukio. "I'm not an idiot, you dumbass."

"W-what?!" Yukio growled back, balling up a trembling hand.The Uchihas were such pricks but none compared to the youngest, and boy did he want to bruise that pretty face of his.

oOo

"Geez, the boss is taking long, I'm gonna' go check to see if he's alright, hn." Deidara took his face out of the woman's breasts, gently pushed her off his lap from her hips, and stood from his seat. He could bet on his life Sasuke was somewhere pissing someone else off, it wouldn't be the first time. Sasuke was worse than a child, but given the circumstances who could blame the kid.  
The girl sighed, wondered why Deidara was thinking of Sasuke when her breasts were in his face, and walked off to the next group of enthusiastic customers.

oOo

"Calm down, Yukio!" The other man placed a firm hand on Yukio's shoulder.  
"You know it's not a good idea to piss off an Uchiha, much less the youngest, his brother will have our balls chopped off." They all knew the chances of Fugaku caring about his son taking part in a fist fight were less than winning the lottery, however, Uchiha Itachi was a separate story. He was the man they all feared, the head honcho in the underground world. Itachi was the one who took care of all the dirty work Fugaku didn't. He was a ruthless man with eyes that made your heart race and your knees week. Aside from the blood-curdling facade, the whole world knew that he had only one weakness, a weakness no one would dare touch less they wanted to face the devil himself.

"Only dumbasses get angry over something so small," Sasuke poked the lion with very high hopes for a little entertainment tonight.  
"And I don't need dumbasses handling my merchandise."

"You shit!" Yukio ran towards Sasuke with a strong will to punch the smug look off his face.

Sasuke dodged the fist with minimal effort and grabbed Yukio's arm, twisted it behind him and shoved the man up against the brick wall.

Yukio clenched his teeth as he felt the rough surface scratch against his cheek. He could sense Sasuke sneer behind him and tried to escape from his grip but the boy was way too strong for his size. Yukio's partner did what any loyal comrade would do and tried to help his friend. Sasuke slammed Yukio's head against the hard surface before turning to meet the other man's fist in his own hand. Sasuke's brows creased just slightly, as to pity the man's poor attempt. 

Sasuke's smirked when the man pushed his body weight towards him, finally putting some heart into the fight. Sasuke shoved the smaller man back a few steps, he ran his fingers through the center of his head, pushing his long bangs from his face. He let his arms down and looked at his opponent with dull patience. The man launched himself, the shock of Sasuke's upper cut hit hitting him just a second after. After he fell to his knees, Sasuke swung a kick to his face face, coating it in crimson red.

The raven could feel his blood boiling and his eyes on fire, he put his feet in-between the injured body below him, crouched down to grab the man's collar with one of his hands, and used the other to let loose on the bloody man's face. Sasuke was well aware that he was going over board with every counting strike, but he was in a foul mood and these morons were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yukio's vision was blurred, but he stubbornly began to drag himself back up. He pulled himself up to the brick wall, sitting against it and took out a small pocket knife from his coat. He tried to focus, but two sets of duck-butts kept floating in front of him. Going on instinct he threw it at Sasuke's arm like a dart, successfully piercing his arm. The raven stopped. He lowered his head facing the knife piercing his skin. His eyes again were hidden behind dark strands of hair that fell perfectly on his face, Yukio was unable to read Sasuke's expression. But with the slightest tilt of his head, the streetlight beamed to Sasuke's lips which curved malevolently.

"You're such a dumbass."

Yukio's fury cured pain-- apparently-- and the man flew up on his two feet, glasses tossed and forgotten. His forehead bruised and a blood trail started from the top of his head down to his chest where his collar shirt was open enough to see the the path was still continuing. His mouth was dirty with dust, blood, and saliva. Yukio started to take off his coat, giving Sasuke a cold smile.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass so hard. I don't even give a shit that you'll go bitch to your big brother."

The last sentence momentarily got to Sasuke, it was quick, but it was still enough for the man beneath him to find an opening. He flipped their position, before quickly getting up to his feet, he grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and pulled him up just by enough force to stand him up on his knees. Sasuke looked unimpressed and welcoming to the mans maneuvers. The opponent wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hauled him to face Yukio, who was already finding himself less dizzy.

Sasuke felt the grip on him and looked up at Yukio as if he lacked a single care in the world. Sasuke wanted to entertain himself, he wanted to feel the contact, the force of a fist. Besides, if he round up some effort, the fight would end so soon.

 _'Just a little longer.._.'

The bloody Yukio stood in front of him, wiping his mouth with his arm before kicking Sasuke in his stomach. Sasuke gave the faintest groan and fell forward before the man behind him reeled his body back to full accessibility.  Completely leaving behind all consequences if Yukio and himself were to get caught, the man held Sasuke tight. Hurting the Uchiha was number one priority. Yukio began to swing stern fists to Sasuke's jaw hoping to return as much damage as Sasuke had done to him. The pale lanky Uchiha looked no where near as strong as he hit, it was infuriating.

After a few swings, Sasuke's arms were let go before he was kicked in the back. Sasuke grunted when his body crashed against the hard concrete. _This is good, this is what wanted_. His adrenaline was going off the radar. His breathing was beginning to accelerate and his head was starting to feel light. Fingers twitching and begging for some violence. The blood is hot in his mouth, the sweat on his temple feeling like ice, and the bruises on his rips already healing.

The two men surrounded Sasuke like hyenas. The Uchiha lifted himself up to his knees again and smiled, revealing a set of bloody teeth, "you're still a fucking dumbass."

Before both could try and attempt to do any further damage a firm hand caught Yukio's fist, gripping it tight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, nn."

They both turned to find a bored, blond munching on a lollipop. Deidara was a tall, lean man with blonde bangs covering the left side of his face and hair pinned up at the top of his head. Orange collard shirt neatly tucked in his black jeans and a black coat rolled up to just below his elbows. He was known as a very faithful and loyal ally and servant to the Uchiha family, always glued by the hip with Sasuke. He was also known for his quick wit and immense knowledge with explosives. 

 _'That fucker,'_   Sasuke internally hissed. He didn't need Deidara's help, he could handle it all on his own. Hell, he was about to get started. Now he looked like some damn damsel in distress.

Ruining any more eventful incidents between the four men, blue and red lights flashed ahead of them along with a brief police siren. 

"Well fuck," Deidara sighed as the cops closed in on them.

* * *

"Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata! Going home already?" The blond man looked up and smiled brightly at the woman standing by his door.

"Y-yeah. Are you planning on staying late tonight?"

"Uh- I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to get on the chief's good side, ya know?"

The woman nodded dumbly, cheeks dusting pink and a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Naruto beamed up at his unbelievably beautiful partner again. They had been working together for a few months as partners and Naruto felt he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a female as amazing as Hinata as his comrade. It would be a lie if Naruto had never thought about asking her out aside from their group dates. He liked her, I mean, what wasn't there to like? Every time he tried, his palms became sweaty, and his throat closed up on him, physically incapacitating him. Naruto was known for his balls of steel and stubbornness, but he couldn't ask this girl out to save his dear life! Perhaps he treasured their friendship too much, he would never forgive himself if he ruined their relationship off and on the job because of his big mouth. In addition, given his current situation and the goals he was trying to perceive, it was not the best time to invest in a relationship or make things messy.

"Well if Kiba and Shikamaru come in to the station anytime soon, maybe we'll call you and we could go out and do something tonight, ne? Ya' know how Kiba really loves the OT."

The brunette woman's face brightened, her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as she nodded enthusiastically, "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun!"  
Hinata stopped as she turned to make her leave from Naruto's office when she noticed Kiba walk in behind a blond, Akamaru sniffing behind two bloody men, and Shikamaru behind a young man with black ray bans.

Naruto stood from his desk and went over to stand behind Hinata.

"Hah!" he chuckled. "I bet Kiba is in a good mood. I guess we are going out tonight!" He smacked Hinata's back and walked away quickly before he lingered on for the extremely awkward moment his inane actions brought to him. ' _MORON! Why did you hit her like that?'_

* * *

Sasuke was more than pissed off. He had never been arrested in his life, this was beyond humiliating! And what had him even more fumed out of his mind was his father's lecture that awaited, AND not to mention  **Itachi's sadistic comments _._**

He never imagined he could hate anyone as much as he hated the damn dog boy with the red marks on his face. What the hell was that about, anyway?  
The smelly imbecile obviously had a death wish. First, he had told Sasuke to shut his mouth, the nerve on this guy. Second, he'd shoved Sasuke against the police car when the Uchiha had offered a smart aleck comment. It took every muscle in Sasuke's raging body to find a smear of self control and not beat the living breath out of this poor excuse of a cop. Sasuke knew it would go worse for him if he did, though. Plus, this shitty cop wasn't worth the air he breathed nor the space he took up. As if the loud arrogant bastard hadn't pushed his buttons enough, he'd tightened the cuffs around Sasuke's wrists the minute Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. If looks could kill... perhaps Sasuke was that enraged because the so called  _Officer Inuzuka_ flinched the second he made eye contact with the young Uchiha.

Deidara prayed for his dear life that Sasuke didn't lose control of his temper. Quite frankly he was surprised Sasuke was even budging. But they'd both get an earful by Itachi and Fugaku. They could act as stupid as they'd like outside of the public eye, but the minute they pulled a stupid stunt--  _especially_  if it involved the newbie cops, they were dead. With the new recent addition of officers the cover-up would be more than bothersome. Especially with the leeches that surrounded the Uchiha family, desperately trying to find some kind of crap to throw at them (well deserved, albeit). Sasuke and Itachi were meant to be displayed to the world as the distinguished Uchiha boys who were intelligent, sophisticated, and to be looked up to. It was one of the keys to maintaining their political standing. Both Sasuke and Deidara looked at each other when they failed to recognize the cops, they knew they wouldn't get out of this one as easy as they'd anticipated.

* * *

 

The car ride was awkward for Deidara. Sasuke was drilling holes behind the Inuzuka's. Kiba, however, oblivious to his threat, talked out of his ass to the dog beside him. That was probably aggressively feeding Sasuke's annoyance. 

Before entering the station, Deidara stopped.   
"Alright. Hey man, listen. Sasuke can't be seen like this. At least let him cover his eyes." Deidara gave Inuzuka a stern look without trying to seem completely threatening.

"That's true, Inuzuka," the other cop intervened. "We don't want this blowing out of proportion before we get this cleared up. The chief wouldn't like it either and you know it. He's an Uchiha after all."  

Kiba squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose as the other spoke, eyeing Sasuke as they spoke. "Ugh. Fine, fine," Kiba groaned somewhat immaturely. 

"Thanks," Deidara unnecessarily showed appreciation, Sasuke couldn't imagine why. "The shades are in my front pocket." 

Sasuke stared daggers as the others conversed about him like he wasn't there. The gaze only darkened as Kiba pulled the dark shades from Deidara's pocket, opened the legs and clumsily put them on Sasuke. Kiba slapped Sasuke's cheek twice before smiling at him. 

"Consider this an apology for being a dick to you tonight," Kiba poked. "Ah, you look so cute and harmless with these on. Hehe."

 "Geez, lets get this over with already. I wanna go home." Shikamaru thankfully interrupted.

In all honesty, Deidara's eye widened slightly and his muscles tensed. He was already preparing to attack because he knew Sasuke was about to pop on this goof.

Yukio and his partner were finally howled out of the police car and led in first. Upon entering the station, Sasuke stopped cussing everything in his path when he noticed a blond standing on the other side of the building. It was a pretty peculiar feeling that settled deep in his gut, somewhat like deja vu. A stinging shock ran up his spine to his brain. He flinched away and his knees wobbled. It could be blamed on his beating and blood loss, but something about the blond cop was screaming at Sasuke.

_What is it?_

_Nostalgia_ _?_

_An ache?_

_A craving?_

Hungry, dark eyes stared at the blond, taking in everything he could. Naruto looked like a normal, idiot-faced moron that would blend in the crowd, but he was literally burning bright yellow in Sasuke's vision. Sasuke swept his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the irony flavor of blood. The man's messy blond locks fell on tanned skin and framed around summer-sky blue eyes, which Sasuke could swear on his life were twinkling. The Uchiha noticed the markings on his cheeks and a rapid sharp pain ran through his head again. He'd never seen this man in his life before but he was drawing him in like a magnet, it was almost like... like he  _knew_  him.

Whatever the sentiment was it only began to anger the younger Uchiha. He had enough of this day, and now he was damaged mentally. The way Naruto was standing with his right arm against the door frame and the left on his hip, talking intimately with another officer was giving Sasuke unnatural sensations and the raven's nostrils quickly flared in annoyance. Plus, to make matters worse, the blond was one of  _them_ _._ That guaranteed instant hate from the Uchiha. Sasuke always detested the police, they were lousy and acted arrogant only because they had a weapon sitting around their waist. Piling up to the loathing for the presumptuous morons, tonight they had gone off and humiliated him like this.

Sasuke and Deidara were both forced into a small room and the other two unimportant men into another. Shikamaru took the room with Sasuke since the others were loud and bothersome meaning Kiba would deal with them.

"Hey Shika-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when noticing the delinquents before him.

 _'He..'_ Naruto's brain nearly fried in attempt to finish the sentence _._  It suddenly felt like there was a vault in his mind and he couldn't quite reach it. This man was like a flashlight in his brain and it led him to the vault he did not know was there in the first place. He must be going crazy.

Naruto looked at the raven sitting nimbly on the chair with his hands cuffed behind him. His white- now covered in red stains-- shirt was halfway unbuttoned, exposing the glimmering chest and anxious breathing. Dark, midnight blue locks pointing to every other direction and long strands hung in front of half his face hiding his right eye. His face was pale and his lips were burgundy, red from the dried up blood. Sasuke would occasionally move his jaw around, easing the pain from his busted lip. Naruto was out struck by the beauty of this flawless, beat, scandalized chicken.

Naruto closed his eyes and softly exhaled, coming to terms that he was checking out a man, much less a man who his friend had just arrested. Since when did he even check out men? Whatever it was that was going on, Naruto felt drawn to him as if he was suppose to know who he was, like they shared something. It was quiet unexplainable and weird, but he didn't want to question the abnormality any further. He turned back to Shikamaru forgetting the action he had just committed and erased it from his memory for all eternity.

From his screaming angry thoughts, Sasuke sensed there was someone else in the room and let his eyes roam the blond intruder. He raised his head slowly and locked his eyes on Naruto while he spoke intently to Shikamaru. He would occasionally point to a few handouts in his hands and nod but the blond idiot refused to look his way.

Deidara squinted his left eye, Sasuke looked like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"Uh- Uchiha?"

"What?" the raven bit back, almost angry that his trance was disturbed.

"We won't be here for long so you can relax."

"Hn."

Naruto was making his way back to the door and looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes one last time. The piercing sensation returned quickly with vengeance when black and blue eyes connected. Naruto's knees bucked and he prayed to the ramen God that no one noticed. From the short time that their gazes met, Naruto felt some sort of creepy feeling on his insides.

Too creepy.

 

* * *

"So what happened?" Naruto caught up to Kiba as he walked out of the interrogation room.

"These jackasses were fighting behind a gentlemen's club."

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun." Hinata joined the men as soon as she noticed them.

"H-hey!" Kiba immediately slapped on a grin as soon as he noticed Hinata.

"Ne! Ne!" Naruto started. "It's Friday, we should go out and do something. Who knows if I'll have time to hang with you dorks later, except you of course, Hinata." Naruto winked innocently.

"Tch," Kiba added to Hinata's blush. He quickly shook off his annoyed expression and added, "yeah, yeah. I'll tell Shikamaru and call Sai."

* * *

"What's the cop's name?" Sasuke answered Shikamaru's question, totally irrelevant and with complete disregard to what Shikamaru had actually been talking about the entire time.

"Eh?" Shikamaru looked up from the manilla folder, completely thrown off by the question.

"The blond."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Shika answered, refusing to talk any more than he had to.

Deidara stared awkwardly at Sasuke, frankly weirded out by the young Uchiha. Sasuke's face was a mixture of anger, anxiety, and shock. Deidara had a very weird feeling in his stomach. 

* * *

When Sasuke and Deidara were finally granted freedom, the all too familiar luxurious black vehicle was already waiting for them outside the police station.

Upon entering the car, Sasuke threw his coat in utter irritation.  
Deidara hesitated at first but asked eventually. "Are you alright, Uchiha? What's with you.. I mean like the whole cop thing?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you so interested in the blondie?"

"It's nothing. Get me his file and any kind of info you can find on the man."

The blond scoffed "right,  _nothing_."

* * *

"Itachi-san?" Kakashi lifted a brow at the male sitting in front of him.

"This is great. My little brother got arrested, you say? Just when I thought things were getting boring around here." Itachi rubbed his temples with his thumbs, hiding his eyes behind pale hands and a sadistic grin forming on his face.

 

TBC


	2. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: None. If interested in helping me with that aspect, please contact me.
> 
> Warnings: Potty mouths
> 
> A/N: I am so deeply grateful for the feedback, thank you guys! Originally, I had planned to update last week but you know life, it never lets you do anything in peace lol. Enjoy!

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi nearly burst an artery in high attempts to suppress the smirk which was dying to form on his face.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke quickly paced past his brother without bothering to make any eye contact with him.

"You're not even going to thank me for bailing you out? You know, if you're not going to be kissing my ass then I might as well inform father of your shameful actions," he nodded his head in thought. "-And you'll be facing days of a never ending lecture about how big of an idiot you are."

Uchiha Itachi was king of smug expressions.

Sasuke stopped. He had been too busy feeling furious and far too humiliated to have bothered to remember to think about his father. On his way home his anger had only built, clouding out all consequences that awaited him.  

He felt his blood turn cold and his bones become stone as Itachi gripped his limps and pulled him back to reality.

Sasuke aggressively started to weight out his option but he didn't know which was worse: becoming Itachi's little bitch for God knows how long or sitting through Fugaku's chastise for again, who knows how long.

"Tch.." Sasuke's blood became acid and his teeth gritted.  
"I hate you, you asshole." Sasuke's gravity defying hair nearly rose in every direction like a malicious scandalized cat.

"Ah, is that the route you'll be taking?"

"Fuck off. You know you're getting your way."

Itachi smiled, completely aware of how this conversation would end from the very start.

* * *

"Yea! Yea! Dude, lets go to this club tonight! It looks freaking sick!" Kiba scrolled through pictures of a new club on his phone. The man was invading Naruto's desk and leaning his entire body across it shoving his device in Naruto's face.

Naruto scrunched his nose. "You sound like an idiot when you talk that way, you know that, right?"

Kiba clicked his lips together and backed up to his standing posture.  
"Shut up, Naruto. Hey.. you think Hinata will join us?" Kiba's tone dropped down a couple notches and he began to fiddle with his thumbs.

"Kiba.." Naruto's thoughts finally came together to one conclusion. He replayed last night and how he kept catching Kiba staring at Hinata before quickly looking away as if scared she'd catch him. It was a first, really, Naruto would never in a million years put together a puzzle about his friends having crushes on each other. Then again, Kiba's "fangirling" was painfully notable that not even the air-headed Uzumaki could see past.

"What?" Kiba's face became tense and the word came out a little breathier than he'd anticipated. 

"Do you.. Do you _like_ Hinata?" The blond leaned in attentively with a squinty glare.

Kiba flinched, rapidly turning into an actual human tomato, "well, I, uh-"

"You've never made it this obvious before, ya know? Does it have something to do with the fact that you haven't gotten laid in centuries?" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek because he of all people was in no position to talk.

"Ugh, I don't know. Lately, I can't get her out of my head. I think about her before I go to sleep, when I wake up in the morning, when I'm in the shower.. and yes I have, moron." He swatted Naruto's head.

"Wow Kiba, you really outgayed yourself there," Naruto joked, looking down and popping the last floating possibility he could ever have of asking Hinata out on a date. "I think she'd love to go actually." Naruto looked up again and leaned back on his chair, placing both feet on his desk and began to balance a pen on his nose. If he thought about it, Kiba was more suited for her, he'd actually have the time that she deserved. Plus, they were close friends even before Naruto met both of them, their bond went a lot deeper.

"You're such a lucky little bitch, Naruto. You get to come to work everyday knowing you'll be working with her. She trusts you with her life as you do with yours," Kiba sighed and shook his head.  
He had once thought that Naruto liked Hinata but given the fact that they had been working together for so long and nothing had happened, suggested otherwise.

Naruto carefully bopped his head up and down as he remained concentrated on the pen "yeah.. But come on, she trusts anyone in the force."

Kiba decided not to dig deeper on that subject and disregarded it completely.  
"Imagine if I at least grow one testicle and ask her to dance tonight. I mean... how hot would it be to dance wi-"

Naruto broke his concentration with the pen and looked up at Kiba almost disgusted as Kiba's eyes began to morph into hearts.

* * *

"Ugh!" An irritated Sasuke ascended from a closet and threw a shoe behind him.  
"Why the hell does Itachi have me cleaning his damn closet if we have maids?" He knew why, Itachi found the will to live in making people miserable. He knew Sasuke hated getting ordered around and that's exactly how he would be punished. " _You lack discipline my dearest little Sasuke"_ Itachi had cooed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found some info on the cop you wanted me to check out... for a reason I cannot even begin to fathom."

Sasuke dropped what he had in his hands and practically teleported next to Deidara, urging him to continue.

"Alright so, he's a cop, obviously. Uzumaki Naruto, been a cop for five years, uh.." Deidara shifted the papers in his hand. "He lost his parents when he was a baby so he grew up in an orphanage. Criminal records seems clean, just minor things from adolescence years. Other than that the guy's a geek" Deidara laughed uncomfortably, looking at an impatient Sasuke and then quickly returning back to the documents.. "Oh this is interes-"

"Naruto? Geeky, hm?" Sasuke nodded deep in thought, not letting Deidara finish his sentence, which would come back later to bite him on the ass but whatever.  
What Sasuke wanted with Naruto was beyond his understanding, he hated the fact that the blond's stupid face caught his attention so much to the point of disturbing his concentration. _Naruto,_ the name oozed in his brain, and it was almost as it was injected in his veins and poisoned his blood. _  
_

"Give me a list of all the donut places near the station we were at last night."

"Donut places?"

"Don't all cops eat those ...a lot?"

"Sasuke.."

"Do it." Sasuke's voice was quick and cold.

"You're losing it and I don't even know why," Deidara argued miserably walking out the door. "You go ahead and come to me when you're ready to talk to your friend. Or I'll just watch as this all blows up in your face.." the last sentence was barely audible to the Uchiha but he deciphered it anyway. How could this blow up in his face?

* * *

By the time Sasuke was done organizing his brother's closet --which Sasuke _knew_ Itachi had purposely rumpled the fuck out of-- it was beginning to get dark outside and his mood by that point was beyond vexation. He could murder someone by sheer force alone.

"Sasuke where have you been all day?" Itachi came in his room, practically skipping in after noticing Sasuke's face.

"I'm done. I'm going out now." Sasuke kept it short before he completely detonated.

"Don't get yourself arrested again. Oh, and don't be out too late, you have to work early morning tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't say a word nor did he look back, he only kept walking towards the door. The sooner he got out of there the better.

"If you see Kakashi tell him I'm waiting for him."

Disgust formed on Sasuke's face and he slammed his brother's bedroom door to emphasize his repulsion. _Sick bastard.  
_ It was one thing that he knew of Kakashi and his brother's weird kinky master/servant relationship, but he didn't want to hear about it either.

Pushing those thoughts away to the deepest void in his mind, the raven went out to the garage not bothering to look for Deidara. Sasuke was well aware he wouldn't leave him alone or stop questioning him, and he was in no mood to being interrogated.

As if in queue, "I'll leave you alone and I won't question you, just let me come with you." Sasuke heard Deidara's voice behind him. He was about to open the car door when his reflection appeared on the car window. 

"Fine."

Both men got into their usual vehicle and without needing to voice the destination, Deidara pulled out of the garage already knowing. The blond knew his boss was losing his mind. The screwed up part was that this innocent cop had done nothing to Sasuke so what in God's name was Sasuke doing? There was something peculiar about Naruto's file that Deidara did not share with him. Some things just didn't add up, but he gave Sasuke the basics which was all the young Uchiha wanted anyway.

Arriving at a donut shop near the station, Deidara came to a halt just in front of the business. They immediately spotted Naruto walking out of a bar aside the shop, followed by the two guys that had arrested them the night before, a girl with long, dark, and another pale, clueless cop.

Even with the distance, Sasuke noted how the woman kept looking at Naruto regardless if he was looking at her or not. There was no logical reason for why that annoyed Sasuke, but he wouldn't start dwelling on that now.

"I'm following, aren't I?" Deidara almost whined. He knew by how Sasuke's body tensed and how he seemed to twitch forward when he caught sight of Naruto that Sasuke planned on approaching the man.

"Hn," Sasuke eyes couldn't stop themselves from roaming down to Naruto's entire body as he walked and horsed around with the idiots around him. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual public service uniform. This time he wore black pants followed by a white collard shirt, black tie, and a shoulder gun holster which embraced Naruto's upper body brilliantly. Naruto's clothing was a little too tight but it granted emphasis on how meaty the man was. Arms thick, pecks nicely formed.. Dark eyes kept running further down Naruto's body. It had Sasuke digging his own nails in his palms.

The raven licked his lips and closed his eyes, with all this he hadn't actually stopped to think about what he was doing and where his thoughts were leading, or nonetheless  _why?_

Maybe he had eaten something, maybe Yukio poisoned him with some kind of horny potion? Sasuke's mind was rattling and Deidara noticed.  
Was he like that sadistic little fucker, Itachi? Sasuke had never bothered thinking about his sexuality but coming to terms that no one had ever excited the younger Uchiha this much made it clear that the possibility was high.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment, already immune to the ramen scent that bombarded his home, and began to kick off his work boots. He looked around at the mess of clothing, manga books, and video games. Its wasn't like he enjoyed being a hog, he just didn't have time to clean but who does?!

He bit his lip as he scanned the room, there was a chance he could come home with a guest tonight, so he quickly began picking up random items and tossing them in an inconspicuous area. Naruto himself didn't really believe that chance but hope springs eternal.. right?

Naruto hummed his way past his bedroom, tossing keys, wallet, and glasses to any direction, and headed to the restroom. He twisted the knobs before stripping himself of all clothing and entered the shower, immediately screeching when he realized he had forgotten to adjust the temperature. Letting the warm water sooth the goosebumps on his skin, he grabbed the blue bottle andvsome scrubbed shampoo on his thick blond hair. The humming continued until he burst out in hysterics singing the verse of 'Core Pride' by UVERworld and head-banging with his Mohawk-shaped, soupy hairdo. He could faintly hear his phone going off which meant that Sai was already on his way. Naruto quickly rinsed off his hair and cleansed the rest of his body. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and continuing on with the beat in his head. Naruto absolutely loved that band, for his birthday last year his friends had surprised him with tickets to a live show at the neighboring village. It was one of the best nights of his life. 

Naruto stood in front of the mirror picking up the wet bangs hanging in front of his face away with a bobby pin he dared not ask how or why he had, and brushed his teeth. Naruto wasn't much of a "party person" anymore, back in his adolescent years he and his friends would bask in that kind of scene, especially Naruto. He loved it a little too much, part of it was because it was an outlet for him, the other reason was because Naruto always sought out any excuse to earn some attention. However, when Jiraiya came into the blond's life, everything changed. After entering the police academy their discipline and demeanor was whipped into shape. It seemed like forever since he'd gone out to dancing. In the past it was always a matter of luck when he went out, sometimes the girls were willing and other times they looked at him like they were shocked he even had the audacity to approach them. The blond had been scrawny, with no sense of style, and at times not very sober. Nevertheless, it was a different story now. Girls seemed to like him after his growth spurt, part of him was a little resentful, but on the contrary he always sided with outcome that granted him company and warmth at night. 

Naruto spat the minty taste out of his mouth and smiled wide at himself in the mirror before looking at his scruff and wondering if he should shave or let the rugged look on for the night. It did make him seem older which always worked in his favor. In truth he'd forgotten to shave earlier morning and his facial hair grew inches by the minute, or it sure felt that way to him. It was all the scandalized chicken's fault. After the contact they'd made he couldn't shake off the peculiar feeling. It had kept Naruto awake for hours. When he'd finally surrendered to sleep he had only been able to indulge in three hours at the most before he was forced to wake up and shoot out of bed like a bat out of hell because he was already running late. He was lucky no one noticed at work; hairy scruffy faces were not acceptable.

After leaving it be, Naruto picked up a plain, gray V-neck shirt sniffing it before shrugging and pulling it over his head. He grabbed some cologne, bathing himself in it and pulled on some boxers along with a loose pair of jeans. "Those tight pants really get to me sometimes" the blond voiced his thought while he squatted, letting his crotch happily ventilate with the freedom. He grabbed his combat boots and tied them over his pants, the boots were a gift from Kiba who often teased him for dressing like a "virgin." Up until then, Naruto wasn't aware that virgins had to wear a proper attire but he had to admit the boots were kind of cool. It made him look like some awesome video game character.

The Uzumaki shook his blond hair in attempts of drying the dripping locks at a quicker pace. His attention was caught by dark vehicle outside his apartment complex. "Huh…I wonder who that's for? To afford something like that..."

The knock on the door stole Naruto's focus, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and leather jacket before going out the door. As expected, it was his childhood friend Sai, who is always punctual to anything and everything. When Naruto first met Sai he blantedly hated his guts. The boy was so rude and blunt, but after being two painfully obvious outcasts in the orphanage, they had resorted to angrily acknowledging each others presence as something closer to the lines of "friends." With time, it became more sincere and genuine, there was now mutual understanding and caring for one another. Naruto trusted Sai with his life and vise versa. The blond came to love the pale, socially inane Sai, just as he was -- with quirks and all.  

"Sai, quit staring at me weird." Naruto whined as they walked down the stairs.

"No," Sai genuinely smiled.

"You fucking weirdo." Naruto shoved the keys in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair one last time. Sai had a habit of either hitting on him unconsciously (so Naruto thought) or making unnecessary comments about his nether regions. Nonetheless, he was a close friend and Naruto grew to accept him with his abnormalities. Leaving Sai's uncomfortable staring aside, as they stepped outside into the night Naruto noticed the rest of his friends already grouping in front of his complex. Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were visible in the distance and without complete authority his mouth dropped and for a second Sai thought there was a whale next to him.  
  
Clearing his throat and closing his mouth Naruto looked at Kiba who soundlessly mouthed "I know." Hinata looked stunning, he just hoped no one in the club beat Kiba to a dance tonight.   
"Wow, Hinata! You look... You... You look.." Naruto tried to find words but couldn't. Kiba helped by slapping the back of his head. Naruto thought it was partially out of a joke and the other part because he was getting flirty. It was an innocent compliment, though!

"Ow- Kiba, what the hell!"

"Just helping you out, man. You sound like a moron." Kiba responded before walking away casually.

"Not like you took it any smoother than he did," Shikamaru added with a pitiful look towards Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, face twisted with betrayal.

The group laughed before setting off to their destination, conversation already steering into a more civilized one.

The group, none the wiser, was being keenly scrutinized by dark eyes coming from the black Mercedes parked in front of the complex. Sasuke hadn't originally known who's place they had arrived at, both the pale cop and Naruto had walked in together. He now watched Naruto from the passenger seat. Naruto uncannily resembled a dog in heat when he met up with the woman and the others. There was a growing and stinging annoyance that began to bloom deep in his gut as he noticed how Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks dusted a pink shade. He looked like a moron in Sasuke's opinion

* * *

"This place looks awesome!" Naruto shouted- mouth agape- above the noise as they spotted a vacant table by the metal rails which granted a perfect view of the dance floor downstairs.

"I know!" Hinata agreed, pushing away the dark perfectly shaped curls that bounced on her face.

All except Sai hadn't stopped gushing over Hinata's appearance. Either they hadn't dressed up and gotten out in that long, or the tight purple dress- that hugged her hour glass figure with transparent lace covering her cleavage area- was really working for her. Even Shikamaru was having trouble looking to her direction, of course no one's reaction was as bad as Kiba. Poor boy looked like he had gone in shock, if it wasn't enough, when he did regain leverage of his voice only a voice that keenly resembled a donkey all but burst out of him. Hinata's eyebrows had twisted in confusion and worry before she burst out giggling, cheeks dusting a bright pink. When Naruto reacted to her she had hid her face and giggled.  
"Leave her alone before she bursts," Sai had stated nonchalantly to the men.

He was only half exaggerating.

"So, shall we go dance?" Naruto raised his brows twice, hinting to Kiba that this was the perfect time for him to grow the balls he had mentioned earlier. There was a part of him that was vibrantly burning in jealousy because God damn, Hinata looked good. He wanted to dance with her so badly, but he knew it was sensitive to Kiba and that was more important than his manly urges.

"I'd love to go!" Hinata tried yelling over the music whilst staring down at the crowd. She was a shy girl, but with her group of friends she did not mind dancing. In the past whenever someone would ask her, both Kiba and Naruto would step in and shoo them away. It would be a lie if Sai and Shikamaru hadn't done the same, in a more inconspicuous way, however. They all knew of her social anxiety and learned to know when she was struggling internally with her issues but desperately trying not to come off as rude.

Naruto punched Kiba's arm as evident encouragement to step up, it was now the time to step up and grow those balls they had discussed earlier.

"Uh- UH! Hinata? You mind dancing with me?" Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto thanked the Gods for the loud music blasting away and generously masking away just how idiotic Kiba's tone sounded.

"Sure," she smiled up at him, finally taking her eyes off the dance floor. She looked back at Naruto before following Kiba. "You guys aren't coming?"

"N-not yet," Shikimaru gave them an uncomfortable expression. Shikamaru wasn't really a dancer. If you ever found him doing so, there was a great amount of alcohol involved. "I'll stay here with the weird guy for now." He motioned towards Sai who was off staring elsewhere.

"I'll go!" Naruto hopped off his chair, might as well and see where he was standing early tonight. In the past, his nights tended to have their moments. "Order our drinks, Shika, ya' know what we like."

Both men followed the attractive, dark haired woman down the stairs stuck in some sort of conga line to make sure they stuck together as they got lost in the stampede. Shikamaru acknowledged the approaching waitress and ordered the group's drinks before turning to his side and finding no Sai. He looked around and found his pale friend talking to girl who he did not recognize. By the gestures coming from Sai and the look on the woman's face, Sai was most likely pissing the woman off unconsciously.  
"Pervert," Shikamaru could read the woman's lips. She swat her hand, intentions clearly to meet Sai's cheek, but he caught the woman's wrist and pointed at the hole on the lady's dress which was located between her thighs. Mortified, the woman cleared her throat and paced away.

"Aaah.." Shikamaru sighed. At least he wasn't physically stuck in the middle of one of Sai's random episodes where he was forced to be involved somehow. If Shikamaru spared some thought into it, he really did not know how so many different personalities managed to mesh and stick together for so long. The only two that were strangely alike were Naruto and Kiba, but even then there was something different about them, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Before Naruto reached the bottom of dance floor, a woman had already managed to make eye contact with him, seemingly recruiting him to dance with her. Naruto didn't have to be asked twice. Her hair was dark black-- he wasn't sure what it was but he loved girls with dark hair-- long and reaching just above her black belt which rested effortlessly on her hips. She wore a white tank tight to her body and with length only down to her waist. As Naruto became closer to her he noticed that she wore a short mini black skirt. She was petite, cute, and _damn_ could the girl move. How did he get so blessed? Perhaps it was a gift for having been so long without some action in his personal life, or for the fact that Kiba would be the lucky one to spend his evening with Hinata. The blond smirked and made his way through the euphoric bodies around him, biting his lip as he finally closed the space between them.

" _Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong.."_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," the Uchiha stared holes at the bouncer, expecting that to be more than reason good enough to let him pass through.

The tall, overly built man stared back, unamused and silent.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. He got on his tippy toes to do his ear whispering routine.

Sasuke failed to notice Deidara slip something in the man's hand and walked past the bouncer giving him the smuggest smirk ever. His eyes practically saying "that's right, bitch." Sasuke realized it was Deidara's doing and he didn't like people doing things for him at all, it pissed him off to no end but at this point he couldn't careless. He took note that this new night club would have to be tamed and let known of who ran this god damn town.

Upon pacing inside, Sasuke quickly walked through the neon lit hall which led to the second floor of the club where the bar, sofas, and tables were located. Sasuke pace bolted towards the rails and he made way downstairs. It was like as soon as he was inside he had no control over his actions any longer. His legs moved on their own with every beat of his heart, his adrenaline was now spiked and could cut through glass. It was almost as if he were stuck in a dark tunnel and the only thing he wanted to see, the only way out was a certain blond. The raven's eyes quickly began scanning for bright yellow, already drowning out Deidara from his mind.

" _Don't stop, baby, don't stop, baby, just keep on shaking, my love."_

Dark eyes met his prey, spiraling wine red as he locked on to _him_. He stared intently as the blond thrust to the intriguing beat of the music.  _GOD._ Sasuke was biting down his jaw and was at this point frowning.. and oh- God? Was he sweating? The intent to kill the blond idiot was now almost blinding him. Naruto was like a giant magnet, being around him was intoxicating and fuming but he couldn't help it. It was like it was in his veins to want to touch him, feel him, be around him. That alone was enough to bring forth the anger within Sasuke. Who the fuck was he to be so special and why didn't Sasuke have a say in it?

_"I won't stop, baby, won't stop, baby, until you get enough."_

Sasuke then noticed how the whore had her arm around Naruto's neck and how the cop had his forehead down against hers as they rolled their bodies together to the bass of the music. The thirst to kill became blurry and instead of what lay before him, Sasuke saw himself having his arms around him, feeling his body roll and brush against _his_ own. To his own humiliating shock, he was throbbing,  _why?!_  He had never questioned his preferences, ever, and out of thin air some idiot shows up in his life and with minimal effort makes Sasuke become a needy, rainbow flag waving jackass? This was appalling, beyond unforgiving! Sasuke bit his jaw again, exhaled deeply, and nearly slapped the poor overly excited woman trying to dance with him.

His body found the strength to move and began to walk towards Naruto, the angered expression still lingering. He wasn't even sure if he was mad at Naruto or the wanton whore leeched on to him. Sasuke only got closer and closer, with every step towards Naruto, the throbbing below his waste only getting more painful. Eyes burning with what could only be categorized as lust locked on  _his_ blond.

What was he to do? Just show up and say, "Hey, you dance so hot, dance with me... please?" No no no, that's too far fetched, not to mention kind of pathetic coming from him. Maybe order him to stop dancing with the wench?

What the hell was he supposed to do? He was nearly frying his brain trying to get ahold of the situation but his legs wouldn't stop moving on their own.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sasuke's actions seem kind of far fetched but there is an explanation to everything, I promise! Might not be anytime soon but there will be... After all the fun stuff! Heh. As always, thank you for reading. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, quick start. Oh! If interested in being a BETA reader, please message me, I'd really appreciate the help!


End file.
